Candles may be moved and placed to provide illumination and/or ambience. While their utilitarian and aesthetic advantages are well-known, candles suffer from an undesirable self-consumption, needing to be replaced when used-up; produce smoke especially when snuffed, which may foul the air; require vigilant attendance to mitigate an ever-present fire hazard; are susceptible to being extinguished by gusts of air when used outdoors or moved around; and may give rise to undesirable wax build-up, which in many instances needs removed from candle support members or underlying structures.
There is thus a need to provide a rechargeable lamp system that enjoys the many utilitarian and aesthetic advantages of candles but is not subject to their disadvantages.